It's All His Fault!
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Oneshot of Frank and Joe being kidnapped, and their argument of who is responsible for them getting there. Please R


**A/N This story is DPTM's Christmas present or else I wouldn't have to write this. Boo. Sorry it's late. Anyways I hope everyone likes it anyways please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept my pretty ipod which I named Annalina! She's pink! (The computer doesn't think ipod is a word. Looooool)**

"This is all _your_ fault you know." Fifteen year old Joe Hardy said glaring at his older brother.

"How exactly is it my fault that some guy kidnapped us and locked us in a basement?"

"If you hadn't of insisted on us following him…"

"I believe it was you, little brother, who insisted we follow him saying oh I don't know 'If we don't follow him he'll get away' Yup, I'm that was you." Frank said sarcastically.

"Your memory is clearly going down hill in your old age, big brother." Joe said smiling at him sweetly.

"_Right_." Frank said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Frank's Flashback of a few hours earlier**

"Look at that guy Frank he has a gun!" Joe said indicating to a guy who appeared to be around thirty years old with brown hair and brown eyes.

"So…"

"You've got to admit it's suspicious!"

"He could just be a cop." I pointed out logically.

"Frank, you know he's not we know every cop on the force!" Joe exclaimed. "Let's follow him." Joe said excitedly.

"Nothing good will come from this." I said.

"So, you'll come then?"

"Well…I can't let you go off alone." I started.

"You'll just have to come then won't you?" Joe said with a grin.

"Why do you do these things to me?" I asked.

"Because I want to keep your life exciting and you out of the library!" Joe said. "NOW, come on!" He said pulling me after the man who had started to walk away.

**End Frank's Flashback**

"So, based on my recounting of the event sit is clearly true that you are the one who made us follow that guy and get kidnapped.

"That's not what happened! This is what really happened…" Joe exclaimed starting his recounting of the events.

**Joe's Flashback of a few hours earlier**

"Frank look at that guy he has a gun, and he is not on the Bayport police." I exclaimed.

"You're right he's not!" Frank exclaimed. "Let's follow him!" Frank said excitedly.

"Are you sure we should follow him?" I asked.

"Positive, after all he is clearly up to no good!" Frank exclaimed.

"Okay." I said following you following the guy.

**End Joe's Flashback**

"So, it is quite clear that it was _you_, big brother, who in fact suggested we follow that guy.

"It was you!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

**Flashback of what _actually _happened**

"Frank, do you see that guy…" Joe started.

"The one with the gun…" Frank continued.

"Over there?" Joe finished.

"Yeah."

"He isn't…"

"On the police force…" Frank continued.

"He looks like…" Joe started.

"He's up to something." Frank finished.

"We should…" Joe started.

"Follow him." Frank finished. The two exchanged a grin before heading after the man.

**End Flashback of what actually happened**

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!" Joe said before understanding dawned on his face. "HEY! I hate it when you do that!" He exclaimed while Frank grinned.

"You admitted it!" Frank said gleefully.

**Meanwhile at the house…**

"The boys were seen at the mall the left shortly after a fellow by the name of Jonathon O'Malley. He's a criminal, suspect in a case I'm investigating." Fenton informed Laura.

"Where are they now, have you found them?"

"A witness saw Jonathon shove the boys in his car, the witness gave the police the license plate, Ezra and Con are on their way with SWAT." Fenton said.

"Good, I can't believe those boys ran off like that again." Laura exclaimed.

"I can."

"If you didn't encourage them to go gallivanting off like that…" Gertrude huffed coming in to check on her pie.

**Back to Frank and Joe…**

"This is the police, open up." Con said pounding on the door before backing away so the swat could kick the door in if necessary. "Come out with your hands on your head." Ezra called through a megaphone. The door opened and O'Malley stepped out putting his hands on his head. He was immediately searched and cuffed. Con hurried in to find the boys in the basement cuffed to a pipe.

"If you two could just leave the police work to the _police _this never would have happened." Con stated.

"You underestimate our ability…" Frank started

"To get into trouble." Joe finished with a grin.

"Now, can you please…"

"Uncuff us?" Joe finished.

"I don't know…" Con said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Con!" Frank exclaimed.

"Fine." Con said chuckling and unlocking the handcuffs. "Now, come on your parents asked me to drive you home.

**At the Hardy home…**

"I can't believe you boys went gallivanting after that ruffian!" Gertrude exclaimed after she and Laura interrogated the boys as to whether they were injured, they weren't.

"Okay, that's enough Gert." Fenton said putting a halt to his sister's tirade.

"Don't do that again." Laura chided gently.

"We won't." Frank said.

"We promise." Joe added. _Unless we have to of course. _They thought together.

**A/N Well I hope you all liked my short story! Review please! Reviews make me smile! **


End file.
